A Very Kane Halloween
by Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty
Summary: In honor of an awesome candy gathering holiday and the release of an EPIC new game. Sorry if my info is wrong as i haven't played the game yet. Enjoy! one-shot


I plopped down with a groan. It had taken me only five hours, but I had finally decorated the ENTIRE Brook land House.

I turned on the flat screen TV and the x- box. I finally had time to play Assassin's Creed III. I had been dying to get it and it had finally come out.

Just as the game started, the peace killers(a.k.a. the trainees) got home.

Bast did her best to herd the younger kids in. "Carter did you watch the young ones while I was gone?" Oops. I had forgotten they were here. I hoped they hadn't gotten caught in the décor. Oh well. I turned back to my game.

I played for about ten minutes and was just starting to complete a single player mission when Walt, Sadie, and Jaz got home.

I heard a shriek from Sadie when she found my enchanted door keeper. Bast stuck her head in.

"What was that?" she asked.

"They just met our temporary door keeper," I answered not looking up from my game. Bast shrugged and went away.

"Grimm," I called. "Show them to the living room."

Walt emerged first. "Those decorations were EPIC!" he exclaimed. Then the saw what I was playing. "No freaking way! How'd you get that?!"

He pushed me out of the way. I fell on the floor with a grunt. "What was that for?" I grumbled. Normally I only got that from Sadie.

"Hello brother dear." Said Sadie sweetly. "Do you mind if I have some friends over tonight? I may have said that we are having a party so please don't be a total geek."

Sadie had spent a year and a half in the States, so now it was difficult to understand her since she had a tendency to revert between English English and American English.

After putting her bag away, Jaz came over. "I never really understood a boy's obsession with video games. I still don't."

"Well would you rather have them go on acting like boys?" Sadie answered innocently. She turned to me "So can I?" I stared back at her blankly. She rolled her eyes. "Can I have the bloody party?"

"I dunno. Ask Bast. Oh do you want it to be bloody or were you just swearing?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Which-" I started to ask then changed my mind. I may be her brother, but I understood her as much as I understood quantum physics. Which contrary to Sadie's belief( and everyone else's) I am not a geek and do not know a thing about that stuff.

Sadie went off to ask Bast about her party. I never understood why she had so many parties. She explained the school popularity chain to me, but I fell asleep halfway through her lecture.

Walt threw down the control and swore. I glanced at the screen and saw that he had been killed by the red coats.

I groaned and shoved him. It had been hard to get this far. Now he had screwed it up. "Gimme the control." I said holding out my hand. Walt scowled and handed it over. I found a single mission and played that with the other boys, who had been watching cheering me on. We passed on the controller ever five minutes, although some boys kept it for longer.

We continued as far as we could until Bast called us to dinner.

* * *

Sadie's definition of a few is very different from mine. It looked like she had invited her entire school. She had made up some story that the warehouse was haunted and that Amos had borrowed it for the night. With all the decorations, no one noticed the stairs or any signs that we lived here. The mortals actually bought it.

After a while I got claustrophobic from all the people pressed together and went to the hidden stairs. I found Walt there. "What's wrong?" I asked. Walt was almost as popular as Sadie and had many friends here. "The other guy got bored and he won't let me go out there." I could tell Walt was annoyed because he only called Anubis "the other guy" when he was really pissed.

"Well you were pretty happy when you found out you could live and be with Sadie because of the 'other guy'" I said. Walt scowled at me.

"You know, in your own odd way, you actually made me feel better" He said getting up and walking away. I opened my mouth to object the changed my mind and trotted up stairs.

I found Zia upstairs. She was wearing a pretty dress. In a word, she looked HOT. "Why aren't you downstairs?" I asked.

Zia shrugged. "I guess I feel uncomfortable with all those people starting at me," she answered.

"Well you do look amazing. Do you mind if I stare at you?" I asked.

Zia laughed. "Sadie's right. You are still quite silly. I haven't seen you for so long."

I nodded feeling a lump in my throat. "We might as well enjoy the night together. Besides, haven't you heard? There's a party going full swing downstairs.

Zia smiled and took my offered hand. "Very well. We shall attend the party."

"Oh one more thing," I said pausing. "Yes?" Asked Zia staring at me. I grinned." If you're going to fool them, you need to sound like an American teenager."


End file.
